Chris Honeycutt vs. Mikkel Parlo
The fight was the middleweight debut of Chris Honeycutt. The first round began. Parlo stalks early, stuffs a double to the clinch. They break. Honeycutt blocks a high kick. 4:00. Honeycutt tries another fairly timed double, Parlo stuffs it to the clinch. Honeycutt lands a couple right uppercuts and they break. Parlo stalking, lands a counter left. 3:00. Parlo lands a stiff jab. "Nice and quick, pop it out!" Honeycutt lands a counter right, eats a left, nice exchange. Parlo lands an inside kick. And a leg kick. Parlo lands a jab. 2:00. Honeycutt lands a wild right. He lands a jab. Nice exchange. Parlo lands a nice leg kick. Honeycutt lands a clubbing right. Honeycutt lands another of the same. "Speed!" They clinch. 1:00. Honeycutt works a single. 35. They separated. Parlo lands a left to the body and a body kick. Under 30. Crowd whooping. 15. Parlo lands a left and a right to the body, nice exchange, Honeycutt turtles him up, R1 ends, 10-9 Parlo IMO. R2 began. Nice exchange early. Parlo with good head movement, slips a jab and lands a combo, eats a right and stuffs a single to the clinch. Honeycutt persisting but it's stuffed still. Honeycutt breaks with a right uppercut, misses a right. "Speed!" 4:00. Parlo lands an inside kick to the groin but they keep going. "Don't wait!" Slight boos. Parlo lands a crisp jab. And another short one. Parlo lands a crisp right, right on the end of it. He slips a jab. 3:00. Honeycutt lands a jab. Parlo slips another. Honeycutt gets a single, gets the back but Parlo is up. They break. Honeycutt lands a jab. Parlo slowing down I suppose, eats a left counter. Parlo lands a leg kick. Honeycutt lands a wicked right to the body. "Be the bully, finish the round strong Chris." Honeycutt lands a left to the body, eats a right and a jab. Honeycutt lands a right. He lands a left and another, nice. Honeycutt lands a counter right, defends a double. Stuffs it, clinch. 1:00. They break. "Forward Chris!" Parlo lands a jab. 35. Honeycutt lands a counter right and a jab. Honeycutt lands a double jab right. 15. Honeycutt hurts him with a right. Parlo would have fallen but fell into Honeycutt forward. "Short time!" R2 ends, 10-9 Honeycutt. R3 began. Parlo lands an inside kick and a right, good exchange, Parlo nearly slips. Parlo tries a flying knee landing with the shin, they clinch. Honeycutt knees the leg. "Nice and relaxed." Honeycutt lands a right inside, they break, 4:00. "Nice and fresh, speed, fast, in and out!" Honeycutt lands a right and a lighter left. Parlo lands a jab. "Straight punches!" Parlo lands a right. Honeycutt lands a jab. "Pop that jab! Speed!" Parlo lands a right to the body, eats a check knee to the body. Honeycutt lands a double jab. "Be the bully!" Honeycutt lands a jab. 3:00. Parlo lands a body kick, eats a triple jab, slips another, lands one and another. "Speed!" Parlo lands a body kick. Parlo lands a crisp left to the body, pressing the action, eats a right, lands a counter right. Honeycutt knees the body. Honeycutt lands a hard left and a hard right. Beautiful combo. 2:00. "All speed!" Honeycutt lands a hard jab. Parlo lands a counter left to the body, eats a check knee to the body. Honeycutt lands a one-two. Parlo misses two spinning backfists. They trade a jab simultaneously. Parlo tries a big right uppercut. Honeycutt lands a jab and lands another. 1:00. Parlo lands a Superman punch, works a double. Stuffed to the clinch. Honeycutt works a few rights to the body inside. He works a double. He gets it. Under 30 seconds left. 15. R3 ends, 10-9 Honeycutt but close, blood around his mouth and nose like Mir after the second Lesnar fight. 29-28 Honeycutt IMO, close and good brawl. Kid's got potential. Two 30-27s but UD. In his hometown too. "I wanted to show off my new striking skills."